kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.R.N.E.T
Havoc.' '''On.' Rotary. Network. Engine. '''Turbines... The Titan's H.O.R.N.E.T Class Gunship was one of the third oldest Vehicles in the KTD Service, streching it's time line from back in 1952, to 2002. The H.O.R.N.E.T was first developed and tested during the events of the Legion Wars. It was known to be the Demoral's first ease of Sky Ground-Attack Transportation, as well as a ground support vehicle. The H.O.R.N.E.T however was known to be very armored making it slower than any other KTD Air vehicle, making it vulnrable for air attack. Unlike the Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H developed about 12 years after, H.O.R.N.E.T is different from the KND version, because it contains wings on the side rather than Heliojets. Development Construction of the H.O.R.N.E.T Gunships began on April 4th, 1952 during the Legion Wars, although some had also been produced 2 years earlier in 1950, as major relics and testing Gunships at the time. The aircraft was constructed by thick metal plating pulled from junk yards all over New York City, and a couple of sailing Boats that were scrapped after there usefulness has ended. The the completion of the first H.O.R.N.E.T It was tested against old Junker Cars, In which despite not destroying them, proved to at least bring about some stunning effects against adult and Teenage activity. The success of test flight earned the H.O.R.N.E.T It's name. 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark I' The H.O.R.N.E.T Mark I was the first known Gunship of it's kind, dating all the way back to the Early 1950's, in which the first major H.O.R.N.E.T despite it's major manufacturing Date being 1952, the Mark I's were known to have been constructed a 2 years earlier in 1950, in the event of an Adult break out, and that they could rely on slow moving aircraft in order to spot them, mostly due to the fact of G.l.i.d.e.r's and V.A.L.A.Y.R.I.E's Being too fast to see from the sky, thus also leaving the pilots opened to be stunned. Despite these early constructions, the Mark I Never saw action until the Second Year of the Legion Wars, in which they were used to transport KTD Operatives, along with patrol tactics in order to seek out adults and Stun them. The Mark I's also provided the Black Powder Bombardment of Oran City during the Fall of Grownbonia in 1953, in which had ended the Legion Wars, and began the Kid Titans of Demoral Occupation of the adult hiding Region. Despite the Adult War's end, a large amount of Mark I's were known to have been transferred to North Carolina for reinforcing the Titan's North Carolina Faction whom at the time had a very low air defense, but many of these H.O.R.N.E.T's along with an entire Titan Army of over 15,000 Operatives were lost in 1956 while on the way to the Boarder from the North. Though the Titans and H.O.R.N.E.T's had returned in one Peace, it was rumored by the Titans who eventullay did arrive in North Carolina, that they had been zapped back in time towards an unknown Century, and that they took over a single Village known as Alamode where they were fighting a whole new and different kind of War. They also stated that Mark 1's were constantly patroling and conductiing Target Practice with both Adults on the ground and KND Baloons in the air, in which at this time the Kid Titans od Demoral would never be weary of the Kids Next Door Existance until 1991, before their return home, one H.O.R.N.E.T was lost while the events of the Storm were taking place. The Storm was described to be the very same storm that brought the Kid Titans of Demoral to the 19th Century from the start, and has now arrived once again, only this time it was now on the verge of returning the Kid Titans of Demoral back 152 years in the future where they belong. During these intial events the H.O.R.N.E.T, crashed about 1 mile away from the ACTWLUTH's Mansion. Since than even after the Flash Freeze Incident, the Wreckage would remain there at Alamode for the next 202 years until it was eventaully found by Numbuh 90 Millionth BC in 2006. Despite this odd event in the Orginizations History in 1956, Mark 1's were than constantly used during the 1960's in order to try and bring down Adult and Teen Uprisings throughout Upstate New York and Europe. They remained in active service until October 8th of 1974, when they were eventually replaced by H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's. 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II' In 1974, up to 1977, the newly planed H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's were created in an attempt to retire the old 22 year old Mark I's, that had been designed since 1952. Ideas for the H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II were brought together during Numbuh 189's leadership of the Kid Titans of Demoral in which the newly designed H.O.R.N.E.T was scheduled to have more speed, and much lesser Armor. Despite these newer upgrades, the Mark II, had look exactly the same as the Mark I only with different attachments to the body, but Weaponry, controlling and the Interior remained the same, the only different reference towards the Designs is that the Propellers were stretched outwards away from the rear of the Biosphere shell, while the Mark I's props were against it, while using a single slot to allow the Props to turn through without damaging the Biosphere Shell. Production of the H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's were completed by January 1st of 1978, which would Ironically be the first time in it's history that the Mark II's would see action, as during they're mass Production they're were hardly any riots or adult Teen Uprisings that occurred through most of the 1970s. The H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II played a large part in the Oran High School attack in June of 1978, and was widly known by covering KTD Grown Opratives as they entered the school, while they took out the School's defenses, that were known to be nothing more, but Fire Hoses. The H.O.R.N.E.T Mark II's had also caused a considral amount of damaged towards the Schools Interior in which it brought down several Seiling in order to cover the KTD in the Classrooms, Hallways, Gymnasium, and other portions of the school. When the Attack ended, the Mark II's continue to serve under the Titan Air Force, until they were eventually replaced by the H.O.R.N.E.T Mark III's on April 2nd, of 1997, during the events of the K-Civil War, although during the K-Civil War, both the Mark I's and Mark II's fought during the war until the Fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral on December 6th, of 2002. 'H.O.R.N.E.T Mark III' Appearance Eras 'Legion Wars' 'Teen Uprising' K-Civil War Armanents Related Aircraft *'H.O.R.N.E.T.' *'S.u.p.e.r. B.o.m.b.e.r.' *'Y.A.H.T.' *'D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.' (Replacement Ground Support Bomber...) *'S.T.A.R. O.N.E.' *'A.t.t.a.c.k.e.r.' *'G.E.R.O.R.A.N.' *'F.I.R.E. X.' *'L.o.n.g. S.h.o.t.' *'I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T.O.R.' *'W.e.s.t.e.r.n.' Users Trivia *''H.O.R.N.E.T's were known to be the main Ground Support Vehicles for the Kid Titans of Demoral Arsenal...'' *''It was stated by Numbuh 184, that the H.O.R.N.E.T was constructed in 1949, but was first flown in 1950, stating that the H.O.R.N.E.T was just being created at the time before 1952...'' *''H.O.R.N.E.T's were known to be a Children's Parody of Military Helicopter Gunships, as they Hover move Front and back, and also provide Air Cover for Titan Operatives on the ground...'' *''It was later learned in the year 1998, that the Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H was developed as a Copy to the H.O.R.N.E.T as both appear to look similar, but are different in design and development...'' *''The H.O.R.N.E.T was known as the most Lethal Grown Attack Vehicle in the Kid Titans of Demoral Arsenal until it was surpassed by the D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R in 1996...'' Category:Vehicle Data Base